When there is no place for sadness
by Cactuar0371
Summary: Amor, felicidad, paz, paraiso. Yaoi.


Nota: esto es un AkuRoku (AxelRoxas) con todo el cariño de Ershin (yo tambien le pondria cariño... si me quedase algo, quizas por eso comenze a depender tanto de Ershin). Ahora Ershin quiere decir unas palabras (le pasa el microfono a una figura encapuchada).

Ershin:

Cariño bajo la luna,

Amor bajo el sol.

Promesas que lleva el viento al mar

Y que este las guarde con celo

Por tantas lunas llenas

Como los latidos al unisono de sus corazones.

Fin de Ershin.

First & True Love.-

Los suburbios eran un lugar peligroso, y solo dos tipos de personas se atrevian a transitar por ellos entrada la noche, aquellos que se habian criado en estos y los que buscaban una muerte rapida.

Un muchacho pelirojo caminaba sin rumbo alguno, tendria a lo mucho doce años. Su mirada irradiaba tal perspicacia que pareciese que nunca hubiese conocido la inocencia. Sus brazos y piernas, como todo su cuerpo, eran delgados, agiles, fuertes y resistentes. El sonido de los tiroteos habian sido su primera cancion de cuna, la navaja su primer jugete, y la calle su escuela, la que nunca dejaba de enseñarle.

Llevaba por lo menos media hora caminando, estaba cansado y seguramente sus padres aun estaban discutiendo para luego fornicar como cerdos, asi que decidio pasar al parque para descansar. Sintio cierta nostalgia al ver los columpios que nunca pudo usar, y que un dia representaron todos sus sueños. Reflexiono por algunos momentos, y concluyo que no tenia nada que perder por cumplir un viejo sueño. Cuan habia avanzado algunos pasos vio algo bastante inusual, una "mota-amarilla-chispa" entre los arbustos. Cualquier cosa que fuera, penso, tenia que ser valioso, por lo cual se acerco sigilosamente, y cuando estuvo a algunos centimetros de el, por primera vez supo que al menos una de las cosas que su abuela le habia dicho eran ciertas, los angeles existian.

Era... simplemente hermoso, sus cabellos eran tan dorados como el sol, y sus ojos... esos preciosos ojos eran la ventana al mismisimo cielo. El pelirrojo habia quedado tan absorto en aquella belleza, que tardo en darse cuenta de que aquellos trozitos de cielo emanaban lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto acercandose.

-Moguri-chan...-susurro con una voz tan preciosa como el mismo.

-¿Que pasa con Moguri-chan?-pregunto acercandose a el.

-Estabamos jugando a los saltos... pero Moguri-chan salto demasiado...-dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la copa de un arbol. El pelirrojo diviso al peluche de inmediato.

-Lo bajare, no te preocupes-dijo mientras no podia evitar sonreir por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando se acerco a la base del arbol, sintio una pequeña manita jalar de su playera.

-Salva a Moguri-chan, oni-chan me lo regalo-dijo en un adorable pucherito.

-No te preocupes-dijo antes de subir, y con agiles movimientos, subio y bajo.

-¡Moguri-chan, Moguri-chan!-exclamaba el pequeño angelito mientras abrazaba y daba besitos a su conejito-ne... me acompaña a mi casita?-

-Claro... y dime como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Roxas, demo, oto-chan me llama Roxy-dijo mientras le sonreia de una forma... angelical- y usted señor?-

-Yo me llamo Axel-dijo en forma neutral.

-Axel... domô arigatô Axel-san!-y aprovecho de que Axel estaba inclinado para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Axel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sentir aquellos labios tan suaves... parecia un sueño.

-Muy bien-exclamo Axel cuando de divagar-donde queda tu casa?-Roxas le tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Un par de minutos despues llegaron a las puertas de una lujosa mansion. Axel de inmediato sintio una horrible verguenza, no se atrevia a tocar la puerta y que lo viesen en una facha tan... pordiosera.

-Axel-san, vamos...-Roxas jalaba inutilmente su mano

-Yo...-

Un muchacho rubio de unos 17 años lloraba en los brazos de un peliplateado.

-Yo... yo...-decia entre sollozos-prometi que los cuidaria con mi vida...-

-Amor, fue un accidente-dijo el peliplateado mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

-Sephirot...-el muchacho rubio se sento en sus piernas para mirar al susodicho a los ojos-si no lo encuentro siento que...-

-....... chan....-

-Silencio-exclamo Sephirot.

-.......... Oni-chan!!!-grito una vocecita fuera de la casa.

-ROXAS!-grito el rubio y en un segundo corria hacia el porton.

-Cloud oni-chan!-grito el pequeño mientras era levantado por su hermano.

-Roxas...-susurro Cloud mientras no podia evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Oni-chan... por que lloras?-

-De... de alegria que hallas vuelto sano y sano-

-Y tambien estas alegre por Moguri-chan cierto? Axel-san lo salvo y... donde esta Axel-san?-Cloud busco a alguien mas, y a un par de metros vio un chico alejarse.

-Espera!!-grito mientras corria para alcanzarlo-espera!!-grito nuevamente, y Axel paro asustado, se imagino que lo regañarian o peor.

-Domô arigatô-dijo Cloud haciendo una reverencia-te gustaria pasar?-dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos-estas helado... Roxy-chan tambiem deseas que vengas-

-HAI!!! Axel-san, ven onegai! tomaremos chocolate con galletas, te gusta el chocolate?-

-Cloud-san, siento interrumpir pero no cree que...?-

-No tienes que impacientarte Axel-san, la funcion comienza a las 9:30 y apenas son las 8:20, iremos en auto asi que no tardaremos mas de diez minutos, deberias comer, Roxas se enojara si sabe que no comiste todas sus galletas-dijo mientras le sonreia sinceramente.

-Ha... hai-

-Asi tendras mas energia y... Sora?-Cloud se sorprendio al ver entrar a su hermano con los ojos rojos e hinchados (MiQhAEL0:lo que hace la droga | Ershin:CALLATE! | MiQhAEL0:o.o, y a ti quien te invito amigo(a) imaginario(a) asexual? | ershin: ven a probarme trozo de .... | Axel: ESCUCHEN BOLSAS DE MIERDA!! VAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA DE INMEDIATO!!! ENTENDIERON??!! | chibi MiQhAEL0 y chibi Ershin : señor si señor).

-Oni-san-su voz salio quebrada y debil.

-Vamos a mi alcoba-

-Onisan...-apenas entraron Sora estallo en llanto-Tiddus y Wakka... son novios-Cloud sintio un nudo en el estomago, desde hace un año sabia que su hermanito tenia sentimientos por su amigo Wakka.

-Llora Sora, llora...-

A la hora fijada, Axel, Cloud, el pequeño Sora y Sephirot se hallaban en la puerta. Llegaron a muy buena hora y se acomodaron en primera fila.

Pasaron muchos alumnos, algunos cantando, otros recitando poemas, hasta que llego el turno de...

-Ahora damas y caballeros, es el turno de Roxas Strife, quien interpretara la pieza Adagio, de Tomaso Albinoni-la gente lo recibio con el típico aplauso (AXEL: APLAUDAN CON MAS FUERZA O LES SACARE LOS OJOS, LES SACARE LOS DEDOS CON PINZAS AL ROJO VIVO Y... | ERSHIN & MiQhAEL0 : O TE CALLAS O HACEMOS QUE ROXAS SE ENAMORE DE... LEXAEUS!!!!! | AXEL: ATREVANSE HIJOS(AS) DE...| ROXAS: PERO QUE ES ESTE ALBOROTO?|AXEL & MiQhAEL0 & Ershin: nothing n.n).

Primero comenzo suavemente y luego comenzo a silvar el acompañamiento. Para Axel, Roxas siempre seria el mismo angelito que vio en la calle, pero fue sacado de su ensimismamiento (MiQhAEL0 :existe esa palabra? | todos: ¬¬ | MiQhAEL0: gomen...) por el gran y caluroso aplauso.

-Estuviste maravilloso...-fue lo primero que le dijo Axel cuando por fin se hallaron solos.

-De verdad crees eso...-

-Claro que si-

-Axel-kun...-Roxas cerro lentamente los ojos al ver que Axel acariciaba su mejilla y levantaba su menton, para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Sora podrias ir por algunas bebidas?-le pidio Cloud.

-Claro-exclamo contento, la interpretacion de su Roxas le habia devuelto los animos, y tan animado iba que no se percato del chico frente a el hasta que callo al suelo.

-Lo siento estas bien?!-

-Si no te... preocupes...-frente a el se hallaba el muchacho mas lindo que habia visto en su vida, su cabello era tan planco como la nieve.

-Me alegro mucho, murmuro mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Despues del incidente de Moguri-chan, Merlin Strife, apadrino a Axel y cubrio todos sus gastos, y para alegria de todos en el florecio un ardiente deseo por estudiar y luchar contra las cadenas de su familia, pero no tan ardiente... como el deseo que surgio por Roxas. Despues del recital, anunciaron su noviazgo. Algunos meses despues Sora anuncio su compromiso con Riku, primo de Sephirot. Un año despues, Cloud anuncio a un nuevo integrante de la familia, jamas vieron a Sephirot llorar tanto... de alegria (Axel: y de no poderle a Cloud darle... | Ershin: y por eso la sancion corresponde a un rayo en la entrepierna, Larxene haga los honores | Larxene: Mwajajajaja.... |MiQhAEL0: la tarta de fresas esta lista ^^!!| Larxene: ... FRESAAAAASSS!!!!! | Tarta de fresas : supervaca sálvame | superváca : SUPERCoW TO THE RESCUE!!!! ). Riku y Axel planean organizar una boda doble, pero primero necesitan declararse... lo cual lo haran esta noche.

Nota de MiQhAEL0: bueno, esto salio por que salio y nadie pregunte mas ( a excepcin de Aku & Roku, de los cuales peligra su salud mental).


End file.
